Decoding the Heart
by sweetheartbreaker
Summary: Sasuke decides to be romantically cliche for once in his life. There's only one problem though...


**Decoding the Heart**

"Come on!"

Annoying of Naruto to drop by.

"Teme!"

And call him names.

"Be romantic for once!"

And give him stupid advice which he, the Uchiha Sasuke, does not need.

"We all know Sakura-chan is head over heels for you..."

And narrate this story all over again, Sasuke could recite it with him.

"And you are this cool, awesome guy every girl would like to date and you date her..."

And make it obvious that he is still (even a bit) in love with Sakura. (Sasuke tried blackmailing him about telling Hinata but that never works.)

"BUT!"

Sasuke badly wanted to cover his ears because the _moment_ is about to come.

"You have to show her how much you love her."

Yes, this kind of dialog has been going on 5 times a day, 5 days a week the past month.

"How about write her love letters!"

And Naruto could still give a unique advice every single day. Not ONE is the same with another. Does this guy read girl's magazine or something?

"Hey, are you listening?" Naruto waved his hand in front of Sasuke's face for a moment. "SASUKE-TEME YOU'RE NOT BREATHI-OW! What was that for?"

"For being a dweeb."

"I make this effort to save your relationship with Sakura-chan, and you just push me away, yeah, cool..."

"No one asked you to."

"I do it because I care."

"Well, we can handle ourselves without your help."

"Yeah right!"

"If I do this will you get out of my life?"

"Hmmmmm... DEAL! Wait, can a week do?"

And so, because of his eagerness that Naruto would be out of life even for just a week (a peaceful, only with Sakura week), Sasuke decided he would go and write love letters to his girlfriend.

_To Haruno Sakura-san,_

Erased.

One thing was, he didn't know what to write. So, he tried to imagine Naruto in his head that he beat to the pulp for inspiration. _"You have to show her how much you love her." _Naruto said in between blood in his teeth.

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

Erased.

Sasuke looked at his wristwatch, it was only 9 that morning. He has the whole day before he meets Sakura tomorrow. Ok, channel your inner romantic guy. Here we go...

* * *

"I wanted to go to that restaurant!"

"Sshh, Ino, you're being fangirl-y again."

"OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD, you and Sasuke-kun were there! On reservation! Just the two of you!" _Best friend slap in the face._ "Thanks."

"And don't call Sasuke-kun like that."

"Hmmmp, possessive much."

Sakura opened her locker, and to her surprise, she found an apple-green envelope resting on top of her books. "Hey look."

"OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD, Sasuke wrote you a love letter- ow! Thanks."

Both girls squealed as Sakura opened the envelope. Sakura covered the letter with her free hand to keep Ino from seeing, and then...

"Uh, Ino, can you see this?"

"What's wrong? What's it say?"

"Uh..."

"Gimme... I wanna see it to- huh?"

Sakura shrugged when she met Ino's puzzled and surprised expression.

"Do you understand it? You're his girlfriend."

"Uh... no."

"Give it to an Egyptian. Maybe its hieroglyphics can decode this letter - ow! That hurt!"

"I will understand it. Even if Sasuke-kun's handwriting is..."

"Like the soil the chicken scratches in the morning?"

"A bit not understandable."

"At least you can understand the Love, Sasuke at the end."

"And the Dear Sakura-something in the beginning. The first word starts with a D! D... something... Do? Do yao... you? This is harder than I thought."

"Try re-writing it in a paper."

"Good idea."

After a few tries.

"Ok, bad idea. Can you help me out?"

"You didn't participate in Math class, you're favorite subject, because of that."

"MATH CLASS IS OVER?"

"Give me that. I'll give it to you after lunch."

On lunch break...

"Here..." Ino handed Sakura a piece of paper.

"_Dear Sakura-san, __Do you how how such I're hallway vahtep to oar you chat? _This doesn't even make sense!"

"You're welcome."

"Sakura- SAN? SAN?"

"It's not half bad!"

"Ino."

"I tried ok? It gave me a permanent headache the whole morning."

"Thanks, I guess."

"Just leave it. You just have to pretend you haven't read it yet. Then ask him why he sent you a letter all of a sudden. He'll tell you all about it. How bad can it be?"

"What if he send another letter?"

"He won't. Trust me."

And the next day...

"Oh, another letter. _Dear Sakura..._" Sakura tried reading the last few sentences. "_Mack I felt you you've p...p..._"

"Mack? Who's Mack?"

"Really is the last word."

"Wow, improvement..."

"What'll I do now? I haven't faced Sasuke since yesterday!"

"You've been busy doing homework."

"We didn't have homework."

"Sasuke doesn't know that."

And the next...

"Ino... HELP!"

"Have you talked to him about it?"

Flashback... here we go...

_"Hey, Sakura."_

_"Hi... uh, Sasuke-kun..."_

_"Uh... so..."_

_"Wow! Look at the time! I've gotta go home! How it flies when we're having fun!"_

Back to the present.

"No..."

"You're in trouble."

"You're not helping."

"As your best friend, I want you to know that you are in trouble. I am helping."

"Some help."

And so, after the week full of letters, Saturday at Sakura's place, where Sakura was alone, cooking a small dish for herself...

"You've been ignoring me..."

_Uh-oh._

"Haven't you?"

_Yes_. "No."

"You were."

_Stop coming closer!_

"Why?"

_Why is my apartment so small?_

"So I thought you didn't like the letters..."

Sakura dropped her eyes.

"Just as I thought."

"I can't say didn't I like them..."

"Hn..."

"I just... uhm, I can't understand your handwriting."

She didn't want to see Sasuke's face because she didn't know what she had to expect so she looked at her fridge across her, where she posted the unreadable letters. Sasuke saw this and walked to the fridge.

"I appreciate you writing to me, Sasuke-kun."

_Man, my handwriting sucked._

"It's really sweet."

_All the time - wasted!_

"Thanks."

"I wanted you to know what I feel about you."

"Huh?"

"I failed, huh?"

"No. I mean, I can see the effort. Letters are a bit complicated to make."

_Yeah, she used to send me letters when we were kids._

"Thanks, Sasuke-kun. I means so much..."

"I have a better idea."

* * *

_Monday_

_Dear Sakura-chan,_

_Do you know how much I've always wanted to call you that? It feels stupid, since you're not a kid anymore but I feel closer to you that way. Like when we were little when I get to steal your toys and you cry on my shoulder when it gets broken. I secretly missed those times when we can play even when it's dark, and you're so scared that you have to hold my hand the whole time. It was a lot easier when we were kids. I can't guarantee that you won't get mobbed by girls when I hold your hand so I only do when we're alone. And so, Sakura-chan... can we be kids again?_

_Love,_

_Sasuke_

_..._

_Tuesday_

_Dear Sakura,_

_Even though I said I'd love it when we were kids, I love how we've grown. I mean, ok, we weren't always at terms with each other, especially since we battle for the first place in class, but I guess that's how we grew into each other. You are this smart girls who loved to read, that most guys steer away from, so what! They only do that because they know that they need tissues when they get nose bleeds. That's how smart you are. And that's how I admire you: for intimidating the male populations with your wits and your strength. Have I told you you're beautiful? Because you are. Really._

_Love,_

_Sasuke_

_..._

_Wednesday_

_Dearest Sakura,_

_Have you seen the new library downtown? I hope you don't. I'm asking my dad to abolish it this week because it would mean less time with you. Haha. Kidding, I scared ya didn't I? Why didn't I see you today? That's ok, I guess, since you're always in my dreams when I sleep. Yeah, I am sick. I sickly miss you Haruno Sakura._

_Love,_

_Sasuke_

_..._

_Thursday_

_Dear Sakura,_

_I'm not sure you're reading my letters. But I'd really appreciate it if you do, because it's really hard channeling the Romantic Sasuke out of me. Well, you're usually beside me when he takes control... and writing this letter without you is a challenge. I want to share you this poem._

_Roses are red,  
__Violet's blue,  
__Sakura's pretty,  
__I'm a lucky dude._

_Thought of this myself. I want to try this since I think it's really weird, but I think you like it. ;) - D'you like my winky face smiley?_

_Love,_

_Sasuke_

* * *

Sasuke told her to make a dinner for two because he'd be eating over and he borrowed her laptop, he didn't tell her he was doing something like this. And so, she found herself on her couch beside Sasuke, reading this.

"You like it?"

"Yes... Very much."

"I should have just e-mailed you the letters."

"I like the paper too. I'm a sentimental person you know."

"Aren't all girls? OW!"

"No."

"Did you try reading the paper?"

"Yes! Very hard!"

Sasuke chuckled.

Sakura let her head fall on his shoulder, like he said he loved. "Where's the Friday letter?"

"I have it. I want to read it to you, to redeem myself for having a wicked handwriting. _Dear Sakura_... Ah... I can't believe it."

"What?"

"I can't read my handwrit-ow!"

"Let me read it. I should get the hang of it now..."

It wasn't hard to read at all. Just three words.

"I said, I wanted to read it to you."

"..."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"We have to do this more often."

"Which one? You writing letters? You telling me you love me?"

"You answering me back."

"I love you, jerk."

* * *

"Hey teme! How was your week?"

"GET LOST!"

.

.

.

_(a/n: hi! This is my second SasuSaku Oneshot. I admit that I love Tutoring Services better. haha. And yes, I don't really like sequel-ing my stories, or making epilogues for them. BUT! I was thinking of making this a multi-chap. You know, Sasuke doing a different thing for Sakura every week... It's not a final decision yet, since I'm not sure I can do it. What do you think? Thanks for reading!_

_-ericka)_


End file.
